The Signless x Reader - Days, we don't know
by e-bartkowiak
Summary: Few scenes from Singless's live - some bad, some happy Songfic to the song by Bednarek "Dni, których jeszcze nie znamy" (original by Marek Grechuta) I tried to translate the lyrics, but I'm hopeless in this matter :/


**Tyle było dni do utraty sił,**

**Do utraty tchu tyle było chwil, **

**Gdy żałujesz tych, z których nie masz nic, **

**Jedno warto znać, jedno tylko wiedz, że…**

**| Were so many days to the loss of strength,**

**| To the loss of breath were so many times,**

**| When you regret those you have nothing from,**

**| One thing you should know, only one to know, is...**

A wooden crash barrier whined quietly when a full of coal mine-cart, you had been pushing, pressed against it to finally stop. You straightened up and groaned at a protest of your tense muscles - this long, dark shaft, you were traveling back and forth, was not even one foot higher than the cart, so the last time you were able to stand up straight was at least an hour ago.

Trying to calm down your hurried breath and quickly massage your pained back, you approached the end of an old conveyor belt - it took you three steps. Only three, slow steps and just few more seconds, before you bent down to grab a rusty shovel with your rough hands, and before a blue blood overseer could become too interested in your 'lazy' self.

With your whole bodyweight you managed to push a laver on the back of the cart, tilting it on its side and spilling all of its contents to the ground. You wiped your sweaty forehead - adding another smear of coal dust – and started to move black chunks from the pile to the never stopping conveyor belt.

Hour after hour, night after night you traveled down the cramped shaft with an empty cart, to one of uncounted branches where other slaves mined and you pushed a loaded cart back up. Sometimes you slightly broke the routine bringing a little of water and food inside the empty cart. Back and forth. Full and empty. Back and forth. The only significant obstacle in this never-ending pattern were days – you were leaded to caves nearer to the surface, fed with tasteless, but a least warm pulp and closed in a surprisingly spacious cavern to sleep and regain a little bit of your slowly draining energy.

But your days had one more routine. Routine which no guard knew about and which you were looking forward to through entire day.

You carefully stepped over sleeping forms of your co slaves. Some were muttering under their noses, some were so quiet they seemed to be dead with their thin limbs and sunken faces. You probably looked just like them – alive, but already dead inside – just an empty shell, a shadow of the cheerful person you used to be.

_No!_ you reprimanded yourself, shaking your head a little._ I can't think like that!_ with those thought in your mind you squeezed yourself into a narrow crack in a stone wall. This tunnel was pitch black and much tinier than the shaft, but unlike it, it was filled with a fresh air. You walked with your eyes closed, but surely - relaying on your touch and memory - cleaning your full of dust lungs witch each deep breath of sweet air.

Soon your heard a sound of a metal hitting a stone, you couldn't help yourself, but smile. He was there, he was already there. With few more steeps you reached the end of the tunnel – at least someone could think it was the end. There was a soft light flowing from another gap in stone.

"I'm here," you said, your voice hoarse from long hours of non-use. The hitting sound stopped and a male hand reached out from the other side. You grabbed it with both your hands and leaded it to your dirty cheek. You kneeled down, closer to the small opening to look into a longing, red gaze of the owner of this warm palm.

**Ważne są tylko te dni, których jeszcze nie znamy**

**Ważnych jest kilka tych chwil, tych na które czekamy**

**Ważne są tylko te dni, których jeszcze nie znamy**

**Ważnych jest kilka tych chwil, tych na które czekamy**

**| Important are only those days which are still ahead of us,**

**| Important are only those times we are waiting for,**

**| Important are only those days which are still ahead of us,**

**| Important are only those times we are waiting for.**

"Are you feeling alright, [Name]?" Signless asked gently, slightly tightening his grip on your hand. You were following a slim path which was slaloming between aged spruces, but constantly leading up a steep hill.

"Yes, I am," you answered calmly, softly leaning against a side of your matesprit and savior. You smiled with a relive, feeling his arm wrapping around your still unbearably thin waist. Your 'journeys' back in the mine were much heavier than this 'little', few hours long walk. "Just to much air," you explained quietly, resting your slightly aching head on Signless's warm, comfy shoulder. It was a whole week since you had been rescued from the main, but the overwhelming amount of fresh air on the surface was still making you a little dizzy.

"Village is here!" the Disciple shouted cheerfully. She'd climbed ahead of the rest of you and now she was jumping out of joy on a flat top.

"Who'th firtht on the top?" You could feel as Psiioniic nudged other Signless's side. He looked at his moirail, who was flashing a toothy grin, then he glanced back at you with a clearly visible, internal tear apart in his engaging, red eyes. Being a great matesprit you were, you knew the reason.

"Go ahead," you said with a chuckle even before your mindful companion could pronounce his plead. He cheered, placed a quick, but sweet peck on your lips and rushed after Psiioniic who had decided to make an use of his handicap.

You and Dolorosa walked slowly, watching as two, grown-up trolls were chasing each other up a steep, narrow path, pushing, pulling, catching the Disciple who happened to walk back, rolling down, almost biting each other and most importantly - laughing their lungs off.

"Wigglers," Dolorosa commented with a short giggle, looking for her precious child in this happy tangle of limbs in front of them. They were supposed to reach the top, but they rolled back down.

"Men never grow-up," you added cheerily, "and paw beasts."

"Admit it [Name]," Dolorosa looked at you with a skeptical look painted all over her face, "if not for your condition, you would gladly join them."

"Hmm," you hummed, rising your hand to your chin, pretending to give much more thought to this idea than you really did. "You're completely right," you finally announced with a wide smile and you jumped on the loud tangle of limbs, which happened to be already in front of you, adding four more appendages.

Not even a minute later the Mom of your small pack was pulled into this pile of bodies.

But it all ended when she noticed a tear in her dress.

**Pewien znany ktoś, kto miał dom i sad,**

**Zgubił nagle sens i w złe kręgi wpadł,**

**Choć majątek prysł, on nie stoczył się,**

**Wytłumaczyć umiał sobie wtedy, właśnie, że…**

**| A well-known someone, who had a house and yard,**

**| Lost his sense of life, fell in nasty world,**

**| His fortune melt, but he didn't bent,**

**| He could explain himself one thing, just one thing, that…**

"This way!" you called, pulling Signless into a dark alley between old, but tall hives. In two jumps you reached a big crate – one of many - you pushed your slightly confused matesprit behind it and hid yourself as well. You sat there, trying to calm your rushed breath and praying for a stroke of luck in this dark time.

Signless's thrilling sermon had been interrupted by a raid of blue bloods. Completely deaf to any reasoning or pleading they had instantly started slashing every living being they could reach. In this panicked turmoil you and Signless were separated from the rest of your group.

Cursing your rather flashy horns, you watched as Signless - bit after bit - straightened up just enough to glance at the full of horrified shouts scene you two had just left. His eyes widened even more and his face whitened as he held his breath. He shivered slightly and slowly ducked down, tightening his grip on your shoulder.

"This looks much worse than ever, [Name]," he whispered in a shaky voice. You had no idea what was scaring you more – bright brown, tiny droplets all over his pale face or a wordless despair growing in his candy red eyes. You glanced to the side – to the direction of other exit from the alley. It was almost completely barricaded with crates covered only with some ragged canvas.

"Stay here," you let go a barely audible whisper and you whipped his bloody freckles. "I'll be right back," you added, letting yourself to place a brief kiss low on his forehead, but not wasting even one more second of your precious time, you crawled to the side of the wooden pile, where was a small gap between crates and the wall. It was small, but big enough for you to fit in it.

You wriggled yourself to the other side and you took a good, bud careful look at the new area. It was an empty space – not more than forty yards of an empty green belt which separated walls of hives from a wall of thick forest. You and Signless could try to run there. It was risky – someone could spot you from many other alleys – but it was the best way out you could take.

You slowly came back, already thinking how to move the crates so your matesprit could fit in the gap, but you stopped as you noticed someone in the alley. You were looking into the eyes of this cobalt blood guard not more than few seconds, but to you it seemed like eternity. They found you! This big male with ugly scar across his cheek and a double-edged, colorful doe to splashed blood axe in his muscular arms, was standing right next to the frightened Signless.

You blood pusher stopped. You had no way to help the Signless. You were trapped in the tight gap with no time to do anything. You could only watch as the guard lazily lifted his heavy weapon. It stayed above his head for a brief second before falling down – slashing the air with an ominous whistle.

But instead of pained scream, you heard a crash of broken wood. You opened your eyes, looking up at the guard. He hadn't been aiming for Singless's head, but a lid of the crate he was sitting next to. The guard casually looked inside the container, snorted witch discontent and turned to some other guard who was standing outside the alley.

"Nothing's here," he announced in annoyed tone and left the alley, completely ignoring the presence of you two.

**Ważne są tylko te dni, których jeszcze nie znamy**

**Ważnych jest kilka tych chwil, tych na które czekamy**

**Ważne są tylko te dni, których jeszcze nie znamy**

**Ważnych jest kilka tych chwil, tych na które czekamy**

**| Important are only those days which are still ahead of us,**

**| Important are only those times we are waiting for,**

**| Important are only those days which are still ahead of us,**

**| Important are only those times we are waiting for.**

"Thank you, it was delicious," you said to your host as you placed away empty, wooden plates. The older female smiled at you and shushed you back to a singing and dancing crowd.

You and your group had successfully reached the next village on your journey and it so happened they had organized a party – a rare phenomenon, but without a doubt everyone were looking forward to it.

You pushed yourself back to a table, where the Signless and Dolorosa were sitting, and you sat beside them with a content sigh. You were with trolls you cared about, warm, stuffed with yummy food and safe. What more could you wish for?

With a slightly sleepy gaze you found the Psiioniic – with the use of his blue and red psionics he was moving a paper, snakelike dragon. It was flying up and down around a giant bonfire to the utter enjoyment of wigglers, pupas and some adults – the Disciple for example. She was chasing the monster, jumping ant trying to catch its enormous head when it flew lower, but failing each time.

Your sight traveled to the dancers. Their happy faces shimmered moving between light and shadow. Every of their move - graceful or not - was full of joy. Each of them forgot about the obstacles of their heavy lives and simple let themselves enjoy this amazing night.

You looked up at the moons. They barely reached their zenith, which meant you had still a lot of time. You closed you eyes, enjoying a warmth flowing from the fire and a cool breeze wafting a sweet scent of flowers. Without even noticing, you started to tap your fingers against the table in the rhythm of catching music. You stood up as soon as you realized what you were doing. Without a word you grabbed the surprised Signless and you leaded him closer to the bonfire.

"[Name]? Could you tell me what's going on?" your sweet and puzzled matesprit asked softly. Gog, you loved his voice when he whispered. You stopped between dancers and – trying your best to keep a serious expression – you turned to your victim.

"[Name]?" he repeated as you placed his hands on each side of your waist. "Please don't tell me you want to…"

"Dance with me," you ended for him in demanding tone, placing your hands on his shoulders. You looked straight into his eyes which were sparkling beautifully in the fickle light.

"[Name]," he whined, "you know for sure I can't dance for my life".

"I. Don't. Care!" you announced, already prepared for this comment. "I want to dance with you, now!" you declared with a stubbornness of a two sweeps old pupa. The Signless sighed, resting his forehead on yours.

"As you wish, my dear," he whispered in his oh-so-sexy tone and in one, quick move he leaned down, reached one hand under you knees and - to your delighted surprise - lifted you up and started spinning one pirouette after another.

**Jak rozpoznać ludzi, których już nie znamy?**

**Jak pozbierać myśli z tych nieposkładanych?**

**Jak oddzielić nagle serce od rozumu?**

**Jak usłyszeć siebie pośród śpiewu tłumu?**

**| How to notice people, we no longer know?**

**| How to gather thoughts from those dislocated?**

**| How to isolate your heart from your head?**

**| How to listen yourself in this song of crowd?**

You moved a little in your slumber and your mind was going to travel back to a beautiful dream world when it noticed something out of order – something was missing. It didn't know what was it, but it certainly was something important. iWarmness./i A warmness of other body which was supposed to lay next to you. A feeling of its hands, gently wrapped around your torso. A tickling of its steady breath against your neck.

You turned around, forcing your heavy eyelids to open. Yes, the Signless definitely wasn't sleeping next to you. You sat up, looking around a cave you had decided to spend this day in. Dolorosa was soundlessly sleeping to your right and her almost white skin was glowing weakly. The Psiioniic and the Disciple were lying on the other side of the cave, hugged to each other and snoring quietly from time to time.

The Signless was nowhere in sight, but you had pretty good idea where he could be. You stood up and carefully, not to wake up the others, you headed toward the entrance. After two turns of a high tunnel you found your matesprit. He was sitting on the ground - just behind a boundary of the burning sunlight – hugging his legs and looking at the horizon.

"The same dream?" you asked, sitting next to him and resting your head on his shoulder.

"Yes," he admitted breathily, reaching his hand behind you and pulling you closer, but his gaze didn't move from the sight in front of you – a vast, colorful plain crossed by a real web of light gray roads, with an occasional village or city. It was gently descending to the far away sea which looked like a thick, dark line on the horizon, but even from this distance you could recognize The Grand Highblood's enormous hive – your final destination.

"I always dream about the same world," Signless whispered to no one in particular. "A peaceful world where blood is just a blood – no one cares what color it is. Where a yellow blood can be moirail with a purple blood, a brown blood can be a matesprit with blue blood. Where I am close with a purple blood - the same purple blood who is known for his brutality in this world and who I'd never seen." He looked at you with a hopeless doubt in his gaze. "Will we be able to change this world?"

"Yes," you answered surely, as if that was the most obvious thing in the whole universe.

**Ważne są tylko te dni, których jeszcze nie znamy**

**Ważnych jest kilka tych chwil, tych na które czekamy**

**Ważne są tylko te dni, których jeszcze nie znamy**

**Ważnych jest kilka tych chwil, tych na które czekamy**

**| Important are only those days which are still ahead of us,**

**| Important are only those times we are waiting for,**

**| Important are only those days which are still ahead of us,**

**| Important are only those times we are waiting for.**


End file.
